


Maid Service

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maids, Pining, Rough Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Per her job description, Lisanna was supposed to adhere to the whims and requests of her master for the evening, Natsu, that remained within her companies’ guidelines. However, the fire in his gaze and the obvious attraction he held for her stroked the depravity rooted deep within her soul.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Maid Service

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2684914

Working as a maid never crossed Lisanna's mind, not when she was just supposed to finish college with a Bachelor's in Culinary Arts. And she never expected her most frequent customer to be her old friend from said university.

"It's always so messy!" Lisanna huffed, cleaning under his table. "You live here by yourself! How can it be _this_ filthy every night Natsu?"

"I was just never good at keepin' things tidy, you know that. It isn't my fault. Things just get out of hand." Natsu said in a nonchalant manner. "Besides, isn't this your thing?"

Lisanna frowned at him. "Sometimes, I think you do this on purpose." She took his wide smile meant to certify his innocence as a "yes" and carried on. Though, with him watching her every move, it was a little challenging.

Lisanna overheard many stories about her coworkers pushing boundaries with their customers. Sexual conduct didn't breach any codes, so many maids took advantage of their wealthy, sexy patrons who were more than happy to drop a few extra jewels for a hot romp. On paper, it sounded fair. In practice, Lisanna knew it was nothing but extortion. Cute girls in maid outfits kept plenty of men up at night, and her boss knew it.

She was genuinely surprised when he first called on her since she hadn't mentioned a word about her job to any of her former college friends. After a few weeks of typical maid service, Lisanna began contemplating crossing the line with him, and not just for the money. Natsu was more than a friend from high school, he was her all-time crush. It irritated Lisanna to no end, feeling his wanton gaze upon her almost every night and his refusal to act on any of his urges. Venereal acts had to be initiated by the client, not the maid, to ensure there were no claims of coercion. So when a large, warm hand cupped her breast from behind, and the fragrant scent of cinnamon wafted into her nostrils, her heart skipped a beat.

"Master, you know… this will cost a little extra," Lisanna said.

"I have the cash. Already set it down on your bag," Natsu replied.

That was all she needed to hear.

Goosebumps appeared all over her skin as he enveloped her in his warmth. Slipping a hand into his pants–after a month of pining for Natsu, some light grinding would not suffice–Lisanna faced him to indulge in a passionate kiss before attending to his girth, dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth. As payback for waiting so long for him to make a move, she wanted to take things slow. Listening to him grumble and grunt in vexation at her languid mouth-work made her smile around his dick, a small taste of the torturous weeks under his lustful watch she had to endure. Every night when she walked into his home Lisanna hoped he'd scoop her up and fuck her with the cock he loved to stop and press against her when he walked by.

Unlike her, however, Natsu wasn't having any of it.

Bent over his dining room table with her black frilly dress pushed up to expose her ass, he moved her red lacy panties aside after a moment of appreciation. He elicited a meek yelp when his length sheathed into her wet channel, shuddering at the fullness. Hard thrusts and white-hot slaps to her rear rang in Natsu's ears like a melody. Each beat brought a unique moan from the maid; sharp and quick, hoarse and protracted. Lisanna cried out when Natsu flipped her around and sat her on the table. Not once during that action did he cease his rutting, although he was a tad erratic. Once positioned accordingly his hips returned to their fervid pace and his hands groped at her breasts. Her nipples protruded through her outfit, responding well to his touch.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried out and clutched at his shoulders. She leaned forward for a kiss and brought him down on her. No rhythm, no synchronicity or harmony as their orgasms mounted.

"Lisanna," he panted on her wet, swollen lips, "I'm about to…!"

"Do it!" Slender legs bound him to her body as she bucked into him. A breathy "come inside me" followed. The wooden table managed to endure his bombardment until the hot rush of mutual release left them an exhausted, sweaty, satisfied heap on the table.

"I think… I still have you for an hour." Natsu's breathless voice sent a sensual thrill along her spine, ardor dripping from his tongue.

Lisanna stroked his length. "I hope it takes you less than that to get up again."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder


End file.
